Bithday Project Yesung
by AutumnJeremy
Summary: Fanfiction drabble dengan Yesung sebagai karakter utama. D-3 menuju Birthday Yesung ProjectFF . Cerita mengandung unsur BoyxBoy bagi Yang tidak suka jangan baca. Happy Reading.
1. Chapter 1

" _ **COTTON CANDY**_ "

 **Disc : Semua karakter milik mereka sendiri. Disini saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **Cast : Yesung and Heechul**

 **Genre : Fluffy and Drama**

 **||YesungDrabble||D-4||BirthdayProject||**

Bibir mungil itu mengerucut imut, duduk disebuah ayunan ditaman kota. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam sebuah keranjang anyaman berisi kurang lebih 20 tangkai tulip merah dan kuning diatas pangkuannya. Tatapan polosnya melihat beberapa anak sebayanya yang begitu gembira menikmati liburan musim panas bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Cemangat yecungie. Hwaiting ..." Suaranya begitu lirih mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Cungie ingin pelmen kapac ..." Gumamnya tak lama kemudian saat melihat pemandangan tak jauh didepannya. Seorang ayah yang membelikan permen kapas, terlihat membujuk anaknya yang menangis digendongan ibunya.

Bocah kecil itu memandang sedih. Raut kesepian terlihat jelas terpancar di kedua mata sipitnya. Baru saja ia akan beranjak. Berniat melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Rutinitas paginya sebagai anak yang tinggal dipanti asuhan. Terhenti. Sebuah permen kapas melayang didepan wajahnya. Mengernyit bingung pada namja dewasa yang duduk diayunan tepat disebelah ayunannya. Menyodorkan permen kapas padanya dengan tatapan lurus kedepan tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Kau mau permen kapas kan ?" Namja dewasa itu mulai bicara. Mengerti akan tatapan bocah yang begitu polos disampingnya. Menoleh. Terkekeh pelan. Raut bingung yang begitu lucu. Ia benar-benar ingin mencium gemas pipi chubby disampingnya ini.

"Ireumi mwowaeyo ?" Tangan kanannya yang bebas terulur mengusap lembut rambut bocah yang duduk disampingnya.

"Yecung" Tersenyum lebar, senyum polos yang membuatnya terlihat makin menggemaskan.

"Yecung ? Hmmn nama yang aneh".

"ANIYA. YECUNGIE. YECUUUUNG!".

Namja kecil itu terlihat kesal kala ia mengulang namanya sendiri. Berusaha membenarkan.

Namja dewasa itu mengernyit terlihat sedang berfikir. Apa ia salah menyebutkan nama ? Tadi

bocah didepannya ini menyebut nama yecung kan ? Atau ...

"Aahh .. Yesung. Yesungie".

"Ne. Yecung" Bibir mungil itu kembali mengerucut imut. Terlihat kesal karena tidak bisa menyebut huruf 'S' dengan fasih.

Namja dewasa itu kembali

terkekeh pelan. Berusaha menahan tawa agar tidak meledak begitu saja. Bisa gawat kalau ada orang yang mengenalinya.

"An meogeoyo ?" Menyodorkan kembali permen kapas pada namja cilik disampingnya.

"Ne.." Yesung, namja cilik itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Machita .."

Namja dewasa itu tersenyum.

Tangannya terulur mengusap sisa serat permen kapas yang tertinggal dibibir mungil Yesung. Tersenyum. Senyuman lembut yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun bahkan sahabat dekatnya sekalipun.

"Panggil aku hyung tampan,

arrachi ?"

"Hyung tampan? Waeyo?". Dahi bocah cilik itu berkerut. "Chilleo~".

"Yak?! Wae?" Wajah tampan itu merenggut tak suka.

"Karena hyung tidak tampan tapi cantik," Yesung tersenyum lebar hingga deretan gigi susunya terlihat.

Namja dewasa itu mendengus sebal. Bibirnya akan memprotes berhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Heechul-ah palli!"

Namja dewasa itu beranjak, menghampiri Managernya. Mengacak rambut Yesung lembut.

"Sampai jumpa lagi. Nae dongsaeng,"

"Dongcaeng?" Yesung kembali merenggut bingung. Memandang punggung Heechul beberapa saat, sebelum beranjak dari ayunan untuk berjualan lagi ..

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**_"LUKISAN"_**

 **Disc : Semua karakter milik mereka sendiri. Disini saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **Cast : Yesung and Kyuhyun**

 **Genre : Fluffy, Romance and Humor.**

 **||YesungDrabble||D-3||BirthdayProject||KyuSung||** **규성**

 **Happy Reading...**

Penghujung Januari. Butiran-butiran salju masih mendominasi negeri ginseng. Tepatnya di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Musim yang putih, dingin, musim saat butiran-butiran es turun menutupi bumi hingga membuat hamparan putih dimana-mana.

Ditengah taman seorang namja tampan bergeming, mata caramelnya tidak lepas dari kanvas dan seorang namja manis yang tengah ia lukis. Objek hidup dengan keindahan yang luar biasa. Mungkin Tuhan tengah berbaik hati menurunkan salah satu malaikatnya kebumi. Wajah baby face itu tengah menengadah, tersenyum lembut memandang langit yang tengah menurunkan peri-peri kecilnya. Senyum yang sangat indah.

Sitampan menggerakkan jari-jari panjangnya, mencelupkan ujung kuasnya sebentar pada air dalam ember kecil sebelum kuasnya itu kembali menggunakan warna yang lain. Sesekali namja tampan itu merapatkan coat serta scarf yang dipakainya saat hawa dingin mulai dirasakan menyentuh kulit pucatnya. Kuasnya sedikit ia celupkan kewarna yang lebih gelap diatas pallete yang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya. Sesekali sitampan mengulas senyuman dibibir tebalnya saat kuasnya bergerak bebas membentuk lengkungan - lengkungan diatas kanvasnya.

Namja tampan itu sangat menyadari jantungnya berdetak kencang setiap detiknya, mengiringi gerakan kuasnya. Satu hal yang ia tahu, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Namja tampan itu merasa detakan berbeda dalam rongga dadanya. Berdebar dengan irama yang menenangkan ditelinganya. Apa ini perasaan suka yang sering dikatakan sahabat-sahabatnya?

Sitampan terkekeh kecil melihat bagaimana pipi chubby itu menggembung bulat, hingga bibir mungilnya mengerucut sempurna saat boneka salju yang susah payah dibuatnya kembali rubuh, mungkin karena beratnya yang tidak seimbang.

Namja tampan itu kembali fokus pada lukisannya yang hampir selesai. Kuasnya kembali bergerak menambahkan sedikit garis-garis lengkungan sebagai pelengkap untuk semakin memperindah lukisannya.

Entah karena terlalu fokus atau terlalu serius hingga namja tampan bersurai brunette itu tak menyadari bahwa namja manis yang menjadi objek lukisannya kini berdiri tepat disamping kirinya.

Onyx sipit simanis mengerjap lucu. Menyadari bahwa gambar pada kanvas didepannya adalah siluet dirinya sendiri, yang tengah memandang langit dihiasi dengan butiran-butiran salju yang tengah turun. Begitu indah. Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Uwaahh Daebak! Neomu

yeoppeoda!."

Si tampan tersentak begitu mendengar teriakan barithon nyaring tepat disebelah telinga kirinya. Menoleh, caramelnya membulat dan tubuhnya hampir terjengkang melihat namja manis yang diam-diam ia jadikan objek lukisannya kini berdiri tepat didepannya. Namja tampan itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Detik berikutnya mendengus sebal saat sosok manis itu bersuara.

"Ahjussi. Lukisan ini untukku."

Terdengar seperti perintah bukan permintaan. Dan apa-apaan panggilan itu. Apa wajah tampannya sudah setua itu?

Si tampan berusaha menampilkan wajah sedatar mungkin yang biasa ia perlihatkan bahkan pada sahabatnya sekalipun. Mencoba menunjukkan tatapan dingin sebagai kamuflase untuk menetralkan kerja jantungnya yang semakin terdengar jelas.

Detakkan itu semakin menggila saat si manis mengerjap polos. Lucu dan menggemaskan. Tanpa kata. Seperti terhipnotis si tampan menganggukan kepalanya. Luntur sudah wajah datar yang berusaha ia tampilkan. Yang ada hanya tampang bodoh yang begitu menggelikan.

Hancurlah image cool seorang Cho Kyuhyun ..

 **FIN**


End file.
